


有营养味道好

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *porn*文名能唱出来的估计都有点年纪了*北北现在真是……不得了





	1. Chapter 1

表哥狐疑地上下打量着白宇，也说不上来哪里不对头，明明还是那一把排骨似的身材，就是感觉哪里不太一样。  
白宇被他看得有点发毛，如果不是出门前再三确认过身上没留什么印，这会儿他一定要逃进单间去再仔细检查一遍了。  
其实他和朱一龙都喜欢搞这套，互相在对方身上留印子。上次朱一龙搞了一个在他腋下，那地方皮薄，半个月都褪不掉。  
“你这儿颜色是不是变深了？”发小一下就发现了问题，直指要害。他和表哥不一样，毕竟是弯的，看男人的眼光毒辣，一眼看出白宇的不同来。  
表哥醍醐灌顶，集中观察白宇胸前两点，随即点头附和道：“还变大好多。”  
白宇脸红得要爆炸，好好的洗个澡变成公开处刑现场，他找谁说理去。  
这全都要怪朱一龙，不知道对他的奶头有着什么特殊的迷恋，有事没事都要逮着嘬两口。  
其实也怪他自己。白宇不知道是不是大部分男人乳头都像他这么敏感，反正就他观察下来，朱一龙对乳头刺激就没多大感觉，可能还是个体差异。  
反正做爱的时候只要一被拨拉那里，白宇就能浪出一整个太平洋，没骨气得很。回忆一下脑海里出现的通常也是他抱着朱一龙的头喂奶的画面，很不体面。  
性癖一拍即合的结果是，白宇的身体发生了一些细微变化，日积月累，就连铁直表哥都看出差别来。  
白宇洗完澡就对着镜子自己个儿端详琢磨起来。乳晕仿佛是大了一圈的样子，有点像宣纸上扩散的墨点。颜色变深了吗？是有一点吧？白宇不是很确定。  
所谓开门有喜，朱一龙进门就看见这种刺激感官的画面，嘴角一抿，羞涩道：“昨天晚上已经吃很多了呀……”  
白宇一脸卧槽，心说大哥你身体要不要这么诚实，裤裆里支着一大根表情还这么娇羞真的好吗？  
“我在看好像变大了。”白宇用拇指和食指圈起来对着乳晕比划了下，“好像两边还不一样大。”  
这种时候用不着客套，朱一龙也上手，食中二指分开夹着那颗奶头就搓了一把。白宇身体马上扭了扭，自己摸毕竟还是比不了他哥的手。罪魁祸首倒是一副专心钻研的样子，仔细比对起来。也不知道他用的什么手法，白宇被他揉得来了感觉，脑袋枕在他颈窝里出粗气，身体随着他手的撩拨，一抖一抖的。  
“左边好像真的要大一点。”完了朱一龙得出结论，好像真心在思考原因似的，“可能这边用得比较多。”  
白宇已经被他搞硬了，正难受，只能一下一下顶他的大腿。朱一龙用指头不断搔着挺立的奶尖，白宇鼻子里发出长长地嗯哼，像发情的猫似的不停拿脸蹭他的脸，蹭他脖子。  
“你看，都是因为你左边更喜欢被玩。”朱一龙安抚性质地吻吻他的嘴，矮身下去，来到白宇胸前，“以后要多玩玩右边，两边平衡一下才好。”说着，伸出舌头对着奶头用力地舔了一口。  
如果说被手指玩弄的快感指数是5的话，乳头被舔的快感对于白宇来说就是8，差不多直逼摩擦前列腺的快感。没有人可以解释他为什么这么喜欢这个，反正自从朱一龙发现他的这个爱好之后，每次做爱时用各种方式玩他的乳头已经成为了固定戏码，永远不会感到厌倦。  
舌头是很棒的道具，可柔可刚，尤其是他俩已经配合多次，默契无间。朱一龙知道怎么让白宇发出各种好听的声音，把舌头放软轻柔地舔，他会哼哼唧唧像一只舒服的小奶猫。如果绷紧舌侧的肌肉，舌尖稍微用力地去顶奶头，它就会颤抖着起很多小疙，白宇也会忍不住拿腿来夹他。如果再过分一些用上牙齿，把已经硬邦邦的奶头轻轻地咬在齿列间，再用舌尖若有似无地去扫它的顶端，白宇会直接哭出来的。  
就像现在。  
白宇把朱一龙夹在两腿之间，两条小腿剪刀似的盘着他。肉柱沉重，塞得满满一屁股。朱一龙很少会大开大合地大幅度抽顶，多以为画圈或是高频震动的方式操他。  
当然乳头也要照顾到位，它敏感又娇气，需要很多的疼爱。有一回白宇贴身穿过一件蕾丝内搭录节目，半天的摩擦之后，乳头红肿着挺了一个晚上都没有消下去。当然这其中也有朱一龙的一份功劳就是了。  
“都怪你，别人都说我奶头大得像喂过奶！”白宇不知道自己说了什么突然戳中了朱一龙的要害，对准他胸前疯了一般嘬起来。  
“那我可天天都要喝奶。”舌头绕着肿大的奶头画圈子，朱一龙还真像婴儿吸吮母乳似的，嘬得滋滋作响，舔得津津有味。  
早在他用牙齿磨奶头的时候白宇就已经不太行了，屁股缝里都是水。体位的关系，水顺着股缝往腰后倒淌，搞湿了一片床单。白宇就像一颗新鲜番茄，撕开薄薄的外皮，里头充斥着多汁的肉瓤。操他的感觉也像吃番茄，柔滑酸甜，朱一龙用他的舌头和阴茎都尝过。  
今天他没戴套，不好内射，有点意思的时候正打算退出来，白宇明明自己还在不应期，迷迷糊糊巴着他不让走。朱一龙脑子里灵光一现，突然冒出又混又色的念头。  
他拔出屌来，正是濒临发射的状态，随便撸一撸就射了。白宇以为他要自己帮忙，手都伸过去了，居然被抓住手腕挡开了。然后他眼看着那根又粗又长的阴茎怼在了自己胸前，白宇突然明白了他的意图，全身轰地烧了起来。朱一龙就这样握着根部，拿龟头对准白宇的奶头，操了起来。  
其实白宇再胖的时候也没啥胸，缺乏锻炼的缘故胸肌几乎隐形，这会儿饱经蹂躏的两颗奶头突兀地翘立在一马平川的胸上，看上去脆弱又色情，和朱一龙那根气势汹汹的阴茎呈鲜明对比。  
就是在这种强烈的感官刺激之下，白宇已经射过的半软不硬的阴茎又吐出一汪水来。  
朱一龙着迷于这幅淫乱的艳色，极尽所能地操弄那两颗乳头，前后戳弄，围点画圆。大量滑腻的液体随着朱一龙的动作被涂抹在了白宇的乳头周围，湿乎乎的好像真的流了好多奶水。  
最后他对着白宇的胸射了干净。而白宇做了更不可思议的事，把胸前的精液在两边奶头上涂开来抹匀，就像他平时洗完脸后抹油油一样。  
所以说，猫奶和龙精，不知道哪个更有营养。


	2. 乳贴是人类文明之光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一个三俗后续  
*文名代表作者心声，fuck all bras凸  
*所有脑洞的最终归宿还是沙雕

自从上次经过表哥和发小的点拨，白宇开始越来越关注两点的问题。  
事实证明，当你对一件事情越是关注，就越是疑神疑鬼。现在白宇动不动就疑心自己上镜会激凸，都快神经过敏了。  
这种事他又不好意思问身边工作人员，作为伴侣的朱一龙成了他唯一的意见采纳对象，经常被逮着问“我凸了吗我看起来凸了吗”。朱一龙五指分开贴着头皮摸一把他软绒绒的头毛，“唔，挺毛的，没秃呢。”  
白宇一瞬间呆住，转过身去不准备睬他了。他现在知道为什么伟栋会说朱一龙是人间铁直了，他绝逼就是谈女朋友会把女孩儿气厥过去的那种类型。哪个女人受得了他？难怪到头来只能跟他搞基。  
“秃了我也爱你的，宝宝。”朱一龙从背后抱上来，亲亲他的耳朵尖。白宇就从耳朵尖尖开始，一直红到了头顶心。  
谁让朱一龙是情话小王子呢。  
他顺势伸进法兰绒睡衣底下捏了捏白宇的乳头，感受那种软绵绵的触感。白宇在怀里小小地挣动了一下，像个拒绝剪指甲的小猫咪。  
这么可爱的部分，还是不要随便给别人看到的好。  
“这……这是啥啊！”白宇脸红得像加了卡通特效，手里捏着两小片肉色花朵型硅胶，随着他手的颤抖还在微微抖动。  
朱一龙一脸正色，“男用乳贴啊。”  
白宇一脸王德发你怕不是在逗我，“这玩意儿怎么还有男用的啊！？”  
“男人也需要保护的，比如运动的时候防止摩擦，要不然会出血的。”  
看他说得有板有眼，白宇逐渐冷静下来，想了一想，不确定地又问：“你确定是男用的哦？可是我觉得这个小花花……”  
朱一龙对他眨了眨大眼睛，“是呀，这形状比圆形的粘得牢。”  
白宇一边暗暗吐槽着你懂得可真多，一边掀起衣服试图把那朵小花对准位置贴上。然而试了几次都对不准，那贴又格外粘手，一番操作笨手笨脚的。朱一龙看不过眼，拿过来帮他贴上，再揉揉乳晕，确认已经贴好。  
白宇像第一次直立行走的小美人鱼，好奇地一直盯着自己的胸看。异色的两点看不到了，被肉色的硅胶贴完全遮盖。他戳了戳，软软的，隔靴搔痒的感觉又有点怪。  
“我感觉有点……”硅胶本来就有点厚度，附着在本来就翘的乳头上面，感觉翘得更高了。白宇忍不住说出了心中的困惑，“这样不是挺得更高更明显了吗……”  
朱一龙面不改色心不跳地胡说八道：“没有啊，不明显。戴着吧，防凸。”  
白宇将信将疑，又原地蹦跶几下确认是真的不会掉。开始还有点别扭，想到这是男用乳贴，并不会有损于他的男子气概，也就接受了这个设定。  
待到愉快地使用过几次后，白宇就彻底爱上了乳贴。虽然每次撕的时候比较疼，但是哪天上节目的上衣薄透，他贴上就仿佛可以横着走。不用穿防鸡背心，也能避免尴尬，他几度感慨自己居然没有早发现这种好东西。  
那天在后台化妆间，白宇做着头刷微博。化妆间是几个艺人共用的，也会有别家的助理进进出出，他没太在意。冷不丁抬眼一瞟，正看到一个陌生小助理手里头拿着一盒跟他同款的男用乳贴。他正要开口问是谁这么彰显品位，突然发现跟在后头进门的是位女星。  
白宇还没有心大到直接找女艺人交流乳贴使用心得的地步，他聪明地想到了万能的淘宝。输入品牌名一搜，清一色几近半裸的女模特让他一秒关了屏幕，心虚地看看四周，所幸没有人在看他。  
朱一龙正看着剧本，白宇突然来了电话，他一秒接起：“宝宝，是不是想我了？”  
本来等着电话那头白宇撒个娇，谁知道等来一声“去你的！”。  
白宇躲在更衣室里，红着脸把朱一龙骂了一顿。批评的主要围绕着白宇在不知情的情况下用了这么久的女用乳贴，他表示强烈谴责。  
下班回到家白宇还气鼓鼓的，洗澡还把门关上了。朱一龙尾随他进到浴室里，正看到白宇对着镜子龇牙咧嘴地撕乳贴。肉粉色的两朵花粘在白宇胸上，这画面他看多少次都不厌倦。  
朱一龙隔着乳贴抠了抠他的奶头，白宇哼哼了两声，没表示反对。他知道有戏，亲了亲白宇的脑门，柔声道：“我帮你摘。”  
撕这玩意儿就跟撕创可贴一个道理，讲究一个快准狠，长痛不如短痛，越是拖拖拉拉犹豫不决，就越是延长痛苦。  
朱一龙捏住一角直接揭掉，白宇嘶地一声，眼眶瞬间充满了泪水。紧接着他就被温柔地含住了，朱一龙伸出舌头舔舐着闷了一天还在充血的奶头，“舔舔就不痛了。”  
舔舔不止是舔舔而已，舌尖拨弄奶尖是白宇最喜欢的戏码，抵着顶端的小孔来回刷，他简直可以爽到尖叫。白宇红着脸挺着胸，给他明示：“另一边也要舔舔……”  
朱一龙从善如流地含住了另一边，吮了起来。白宇胸膛起伏不定，两颗奶头都被唾液搞湿，翘在胸上。朱一龙轮流嘬了一遍，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着白宇性起的脸，吐烟圈似的对着奶头吹气，十分流氓。  
一顿舔舔和呼呼之后，白宇早就不记得疼痛二字怎么写，只想和朱一龙不停地在床上搞来搞去。事实上他们也确实就是这么做的，从操进去到射出来为止，朱一龙始终没有停止过对白宇乳头的探索。饱受疼爱的它们比刚撕下乳贴那会儿更红更肿大一些了。  
“不能再搞大了。”事后白宇看着两颗已经变大好多的乳头，一脸忧愁地表示，“再大真的要穿奶罩了。”  
朱一龙抱着他似乎已经眯着，却是把这话听进去了，默默盘算着怎么才能搞得更大一点。


End file.
